A Step Across Time
by Flippant Wisdom
Summary: Email me if you'd want this story. The gang, including Mokuba I forgot Anzu in this..., are sent back in time and seperated. But it's not Egypt they find themselves in, but A. Rome in all her glory. Can they ever find each other? RR!


You _will _read this entire disclaimer; a/n, whatever-you-wish-to-call-it because I will _not_ repeat it, got it? Good.

Disclaimer: Listen up, because this goes for the WHOLE story. Next to nothing, 'cept the plot and some of the situations in this story belong to me, but to several sources. 

Note: Some of the names, ideas, events, and personalities comes from a beloved series of books collectively called 'Roma Sub Rosa', or the Gordianus the Finder series written by Saylor. 'Gnaeus Serpentius' is betrayed after his namesake 'Gnaeus Claudius', so in a way I suppose he belongs to Saylor. It would be wise, I think, for me to warn you that I sorta mixed Yami and Gordianus' personalities, as well as Meto and Yugi's. I didn't _intentionally_ do it, they're just so much alike it just happened! ^^;; Also, Heishin comes from the Yu-Gi-Oh Forbidden Memories! Game. (He's the villain in that to... ^^;;)

Warnings: Yaoi (Seto/Yami/Yugi with mixes and matches galore & Joey/Yami B/Ryou (Not even this pairing idea belongs to me... u.u())) slave/canon character rape, lemon(? Possibly), un-er-nice?-no-orthidox?-I think that will do- behaviors/ideas/actions/etc., and large amounts blood, gore, and slave torment.

Rating: R, some parts NC-17. Let me tell you, just trying to portray Rome as it was during that time period is enough to make ANY book's rating 'R'... *cough* Moving right along...

One last thing: the _past_ part of this is set in 63b.c. and will mention events from a book called 'Catalina's Riddle'. Thank you and I am finally finished. *Ignores cheers* Yah, yah...

*Happy with self since this is the _longest_ chapter she has ever written* Read and enjoy!

**********

Chapter One: The Sorcerer Heishin

**by****: ****Miss****Sera**

**********

Soft pounding could be heard overhead. The wind flowing through and against the leaves made a sound like an eerie symphony. Inside the shop/house called the Turtle Game Shop, the youth of the house was running around frantically attempting to get ready. His alarm clock had failed to go off and he would be late in ten minutes! An almost identical boy sane a few features and his height, watched bemused as the youth was practically running in circles.

"You will never be done at this rate, aibou," stated the taller boy; the bemused look never faltering. His 'aibou' or companion turned and glared at him, his apple halfway to his mouth. "Well maybe you should help then, instead of watching me make a fool of myself!"

Yami-as the smaller boy, Yugi, had dubbed him- shook his head and in a fraction of the time it took Yugi to even start his apple, had everything set at the latter's feet. Yugi stared at him mouth a gape, then turned back to his meal with a 'hmph', and a muttered 'show off'. Yami just chuckled.

"Bye, Jiichan! Ja ne!" Yugi called as he sprinted out the door. A kind-faced elderly man waved, then chuckled as his poor grandson almost got to know a mud puddle a lot better. He shook his head; the boy would be covered before he even got to school.

Once away from the house, Yugi slowed to a walk, allowing the umbrella to be his shelter, and found his thoughts wandering. It had been a year since the events that had changed his life forever. The object of proof bounced against his stomach. 

He smiled, he was very proud of himself for completing the mind-boggling Millennium Puzzle for many reasons. One, for figuring the thing out to begin with, even if it _did_ take him eight years [1] to do it. 

Two, because of it he had made peace with Joey and Honda, he'd gotten to know Ryou better (though he could have done just fine with_out_ knowing Yami Bakura...), and the some many other people he'd met during his duels [2]. 

And third because of Yami; his other, his aibou, his darker braver self he adored- whom also had enough confidence to fill a gymnasium (He heard a snort at this thought, but ignored it), and his love. He loved him so much, and he knew the feelings were returned. Also if he hadn't met Yami, he wouldn't have met Seto, the last piece to the puzzle of his life it seemed. For you see, Yugi, Yami, and Seto were all three a couple. Now that may sound strange to you, but it worked just fine for them. The love was equal, on all sides, and nothing would change it.

A bell sounded in the distance. "Oh no! I'm late!!"

Yugi sat slumped and miserable as he salvaged his lunch to see what had survived. So far nothing had. His sandwich was soaked and soggy, his drink was room temperature, and his banana was squished.

"Aw, cheer up Yugi, I'm sure it's still edible." The blond haired boy beside him joked. Yugi glared at him. "I'd like to see you eat it, Joey," He muttered; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately... The blond, Joey, laughed and resounded, "And pass up this?" He held up a roast beef sandwich, "No thank you!" A distinct 'I thought so' could be heard, but Joey just lovingly started devouring his sandwich. Yugi sighed; this was going to be a long rest of the day...

After lunch there were still two more classes, English I, [3] and Wellness. The small boy could handle Eng. I, but had never had any liking to something involving the gym. Though it was a little bonus they didn't spend _all_ the time in the gym... Then again no one _dared_ to mess with him anymore. Between Joey, Seto, Honda, and Yami (though they didn't know about the last one), everyone had gotten the impression to back off.

The next class Yugi spent the time in puzzling over the strange language that was English. He'd heard Yami commenting many a time, that he didn't see the point to learning such an impossible language. Yugi had to agree a little; the English language and the people who spoke it were very strange... 

The last class thankfully didn't have them doing anything _too_ bizarre. They were doing sex education in the classroom for three weeks. Seto, this being their only class together, sat near him quite confident over his knowledge of the male reproduction system and actions that required its usage. Yugi at this thought always blushed to the roots know full well just _how well_ Seto actually did- and how he put the knowledge to use... (A/N: ^^;;;)

The day finally came to an end. The group of teens, Seto, Yugi, Anzu, Joey, Honda, and Ryou walked out the door, Yugi holding Seto's hand almost skipping... Almost. Seto had learned long ago how to keep the stares away. Somehow he managed to look remarkably like a lion even with a kitten holding his hand. 

Joey stretched, his just recently appeared muscles moving under the slightly tanned skin. "Yes! Only one more day before the end of school! Then we have the whole summer to ourselves!!" He laughed as Ryou glomped him from behind. The white haired boy must have found him too much of a treat to resist anymore. The two, including Yami Bakura, had somehow formed a relationship in secret from the others. Seto and Yami claimed it was very obvious and were 'surprised' they hadn't noticed. Yugi grinned; he liked seeing them together. 

The group left their separate ways; Yugi, with Seto holding his hand protectively, headed for his grandfather's Turtle Game Shop/House. "Would you like to come in, Seto? I'm sure Yami would love to be able to see you." Yugi said upon reaching the dual-purpose building. The puzzle glowed briefly and Yami appeared beside his other. "Yes Seto, come in." He said, his deep alto voice hid the almost plea to spend time with him. 

Seto sighed. He honestly wanted to spend time with them- some _real_ time with them, _alone_. But sadly enough, he could only stay long enough to make sure Yugi was home safe. The CEO could see his angel's Jiichan through the window of the game shop. He turned to Yugi and shook his head sadly. "Gomen nasai, Yuugi; Yami. I wish I could, but I have a major meeting I have to attend to, if I want to spend the entire weekend with you two..."

Yugi hung his head for a moment in sorrow, before he smiled in renewed hope of having Kaiba all to himself (and Yami's) this weekend. "It is alright, Seto, I understand. We'd rather have you all weekend, then just a few hours, ne Yami?" The smallest boy smiled up at his Yami, who still was looking at his loved one, nodded also. "Hai Yugi, I will see you this weekend Seto." 

The former pharaoh stepped forward and kissed Seto, putting some of his pent frustration for not being able to spend all the time he wished with his lover, and the yearning to spend time with him, into it. Seto felt it and returned it just as much. After a long moment they both pulled away for fear they might not have been able to stop there if they didn't. With a parting kiss on Yugi's soft lips, Seto departed. A limo he always had pick him up after Yugi was home, met him at the corner. Yugi continued to wave until Seto was out of site.

The little angel turned to his other, his smile turned to one of sympathy at the expression adorning the taller boys face. Yami would never admit it, but he seriously missed the brown-haired boy when he was gone. "Only twenty-four more hours, Yami," said Yugi. "It'll be over before we know it." Not giving his other a chance to say anything, Yugi glomped onto his arm and pulled him into the house.

Violet eyes puzzled over the mixture of words and numbers before him. Geometry was not hard to do, in fact far from it. It was just that this particular part of it had always baffled him. Yugi yawned, slumping in his chair. He had been working on this one problem for hours. Yami had suggested moving on, but all of the problems were the same. Again the boy yawned, and his eyes began to slide shut. He tried to stay awake, but not even five minutes later the boy was slumped, sound asleep on his desk.

The sleeping boy's look alike entered the room, ready to tell Yugi his grandfather was saying it was time for bed, only to find him already asleep. A rare, warm smile spread on his lips, and Yami walked over, gently lifted the sleeping boy, and placed him in his bed, undressing and redressing him in his pajamas. He placed a feather light kiss on Yugi's forehead, then climbed in beside him- already in his pajamas, and closed his eyes joining the other in sleep.

/////_Yugi looked around him. All there was, for as far as the eye could see, was darkness . Not the blackness created by an absence of color, but the total complete absence of light, replaced by a cold and dark world. The spiky haired boy shuddered; this was the Realm of Darkness; the Shadow Realm. Oh God..._

_"Yami?"__ Yugi called. He held his hands to his arms, hugging himself. "Yami!" He received no answer. _

_The air around him turned even colder, till Yugi could see his breath. A dark presence appeared behind him, and before he could move something gripped him from behind. Yugi cried out as bony, pale, but strong arms wrapped around him and held him still. "Shh," A deep voice soothed, coming out more like a hiss. "There is nothing, little Hikari, for you to fear. You are merely a message."_

_Yugi's breath caught as he felt his body being filled with a freezing cold feeling, numbing him. He fell limp in the stranger's arms. "Soon, little Hikari, soon you will help me get revenge against that bothersome brat." The arms disappeared becoming a shadow that surrounded and melded with Yugi's spirit, hiding in a place even Yami wouldn't be able to find./////_

"Yugi! Yugi wake up!" Yami shook his light, still getting no response... again. He had awoken to Yugi crying out in his sleep. Now the smaller boy wouldn't wake up, despite Yami's constant shaking and calls. "Aibou, please! Please wake up!!" Yami was beginning to become seriously worried. This had never happened before, and it was extremely worrisome. 

"Yugi-"

Mid-attempt, Yugi jerked awake, eyes wide and breathe coming fast. Yami sighed in relief, which turned to worry again when Yugi suddenly hugged his waist, sobbing. "Yugi?"

"Oh Yami! It was so horrible! I was it that place again and someone was there to, he was so cold!" Yugi said in such a rush, the other boy almost missed it. 

Yami wrapped his arms around the other boy, returning the embrace. "Shh, aibou, it's ok. It was just a dream. Tell me what happened, ok?"

Yugi opened his mouth to repeat the dream, when something passed over his face, so quickly that neither realized it had happened. When whatever had passed, the memories had been snatched away from Yugi's consciousness, hidden from their owner. The small boy mouth slowly shut, a frown of confusion appearing on his face. "I... don't remember... anymore..." he sniffled.

Yami also frowned. Yugi was very upset about this dream; it seemed unlikely he would just forget. The guardian pulled away a little and wiped the offensive tears from his light's face. "Perhaps, aibou," he suggested, "It's for the best that you don't remember. Clearly it's made you very upset." Yugi nodded, his fears melting away, leaving calmness behind again. "Hai." Even as he spoke, his eyes slowly slid shut.

Yami smiled, feeling Yugi relaxing until he was limp from sleep. He lay back down and watched his other sleep. This dream had affected Yugi, and made him terrified. It was strange he had forgotten, just like that. Yami's were starting to close, as for some reason he felt irresistibly sleepy. Soon he joined his other in sleep.

*

"It's over; it's over; it's finely, finely over!" Joey could be heard saying in a sing-song voice as they exited out of their high school. Everyone let him do as he wished, as they were as equally to be out... just not _that_ much.

"Oi, Oniisama! Yugi-niichan! Minna-san, over here!"

The group turned searching for the source of the familiar voice. A spot of bluish-black could be seen bobbing up and down, waving at them. "Yugi waved with his free hand as he spotted his love's Otouto [4]. "Konnichiwa, Mokuba!" He called.

The twelve-year-old, Kaiba Mokuba, joined them halfway out of the yard with a huge smile. His older brother was the first person to say something to him. "Ohayo, Mokuba, why are you here? Did you get a half day?" The second to smallest boy nodded. "Hai, I ran all the way here, just so I could walk home with you guys!" Mokuba grinned a grin to rival the sun.

Joey ruffled the boy's hair. "Well, then we can't refuse, ne guys?" Everyone nodded in agreement. On the way to their parting place, the group chatted about various things; like planning their summers, if they wanted to participate in the newest Duel Monster's tournament, or if they wanted to get together again anytime soon. All too soon they reached the parting and were saying their goodbyes.

Yugi waved enthusiastically at his leaving friends. "Ja ne Anzu! Bye, bye Ryou, Joey! See you tomorrow!" 

"Bye!" Everyone waved and started out towards their (or in Joey's case Ryou's) houses.

Yugi turned back to Seto and Mokuba. He opened his mouth to suggest they head to his house, when a sudden chill ran raced through Yugi's freezing his words on his lips. What? What was going on? The small boy's heart began to race. He couldn't move, and this feeling of freezing was all too familiar, and it terrified him like nothing else.

/Yami, something's wrong. I can't move and it's so... cold.../

Yugi was never so happy to hear his other than he was when he heard; //I feel it to; I'm coming out.//

Yugi felt a surge of power from with in him, and the sound of his Yami crying out in surprise, then cut off midway by two twin screams of pain. Yugi clutched at his chest. An intense pain washed away the cold, leaving behind the feeling of being ripped in half. The screams had turned to whimpers by the time the feeling stopped. Yugi weakly collapsed into his terrified boyfriend's arms; pale, panting, and shuddering.

Joey swallowed, as he reluctantly lowered his hands from his ears, which he had just tried to claw off. Anything to block the shriek he had just heard. "Wh-what was th-that?" He asked the other boy, who was wide eyed, pale, and shaking his head. "I d-don't know. But... it came from that way." He pointed to the way they had just came from. 

A thought crossed the blonde's mind. That voice, even through it was screaming he could recognize it. Ryou must have realized it to for he looked at him in horror. "YUGI!" They both turned and started running back the way they had come.

"Oh dear God, Yugi; speak to me!" Seto was cradling his little koi, not caring if anyone saw. His fear and concern were getting the best of him. The voice that came from the small one was hoarse and pitiful, almost a whimper as he said, "Yami..."

Seto was confused, glancing at his little brother, before turning back to Yugi in concern. "Yugi, did something happen to Yami?" Kami-sama, please no...

Yugi was about to speak again when a certain blond interrupted him. "Yugi!!"

Joey and Ryou appeared beside Seto, asking hurriedly what had had happened, was Yugi all right, and so forth.

"HUSH!" Seto shouted effectively shutting the blond boy up. He would have gladly taken his fear and frustration out on the annoying boy but Yugi's next words stopped him.

"He... took... him..."

Joey was confused, having missed the conversation before his arrival, and he asked, "Nani? Took him? Who took who?"

The Kaiba corp.'s owner ignored the question on account of being to worried, instead turning to his burden. "Yugi, what do you mean? Who took Yami?"

"What he means, you insignificant fools, is I took him."

All present, except Yugi, started and spun around to look at the source of the sneering voice. A gray, and wrinkled skinned man met their gazes, dressed in deep purple, blue, and gold robes and gold jewelry adorned various places of his arms and fingers. Upon the matching headdress they were surprised to find the symbol of the Sennen Eye. The worrying thing about this man though was staring blanked eyed in his clutches was Yami, who didn't even respond when his friends called his name.

Joey growled, standing, and raising a fist menacingly at this new comer. "What the hell have you done to him, creep??"

The man took one look at him and laughed, and it wasn't pleasant either, like someone was crossing an off tune cat's 'singing', and nails scratching down a chalkboard. Everyone flinched. Seto unconsciously pulled Yugi closer to him, feeling an undeniable desire to protect his angel, as well as he captured lover from this man. "What have I done? Heh, I have done nothing." The stranger claimed in a gravel sounding voice.

Seto didn't think he could think control his panic and anger mixed emotions much longer. It showed when he snapped out, "Bullshit! He won't respond to us; now what the hell you've done??" If it were any other moment the others would have been surprise at the force of the anger in his voice. However it was forgotten as their attention still stayed with their disturbing visitor.

The visitor, on the hand, didn't seem to have heard him at all. He reached up, and ran a wrinkled-clawed hand down his blank eyed captive's cheek. "It's ironic, I worked for so long to obtain you and now that I have you I must let you go..." His hand wrapped and the slender throat as if he wanted to steal the breath from the body. To watch the flame behind the ruby eyes that even under his spell burned fiercely be doused would have given him no greater pleasure. No, that would have to wait. He had other plans. "Such a pity…" He murmured. 

A snarl twisted his thin, wasted face, and he violently shoved Yami forwards; luckily landing in Joey's arms instead of face first on the asphalt. Joey, sadly, wasn't so lucky and landed square on his ass; painfully to, I might add. "Itai! What did you do that for??" He complained at the man. In his arms, Yami stirred and blinked, looking around. All he needed was a glance to figure out _most_ of what was going on. He'd have to ask later on how he ended up sprawled on his best friend's lap...

Yami growled as he stood to face the stranger. "Heishin, how are you here? You were sealed in a card and deserted in the shadow realm over three millennia ago!"

Heishin gave them a triumphant look. "The little one, of course. So easy to manipulate..."

Yami's eyes narrowed and confusion flashed across them. "You took Yugi's memories of his dream… the 'dream' where you visited him." It made sense; even trapped in card, Heishin had the power to pull someone into the Realm of Darkness [5]. "You used him to escape!" He added in accusation.

"Yes, I used him escape, to learn your new language, and about this time. I also learned I lovely way to be rid of you!" The man pointed a forefinger at them. "Sile! [6]" The group felt all muscles in their bodies freeze up, they couldn't even voice any noises or complaints. All of their vocal cords had stopped working.

The High Mage smirked at them, and then entwined the fingers of his hands; forefingers placed together. The words of the spell were lost on them but the effects were all too noticeable. In a perfect circle, a gust of wind surrounded them; the only thing keeping them up was the spell. Yugi closed his eyes tightly, beginning to become afraid of this spell. The others were darting their eyes around trying to take in everything.

The clouds up above began to swirl above them. Lightning was dancing in the sky above them. Barely audible over wind, thunder, and the screaming in his own mind, Yami heard the ending of the chant: "-Ad Romam tū abitō! [7]" The spiky-haired boy's breathing hitched as he heard, understood, realized what this spell would do. But before his mind could process anything the wind and the lightning came down in a crushing blow. Horrible pain gripped him, and then nothing but darkness followed.

To be continued...

**********

Ok, the first chapter is finally down! Please, forgive me on how long this took to get out, and Digipuppy, if you read my review, the one back from Monday that said I was going to finish this that day. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! *coughs* I actually do have an excuse for why I couldn't have it out earlier. Shortly after I left that review, my stepfather came home and discovered my chores weren't done (NANI?! I _forgot_!! Honestly!! T_T;;), which meant he kicked me off and took the keyboard on Tuesday. 

Well I stayed up ALL night on account that if I went to sleep I wouldn't be able to get up at 7a.m. to call a friend for get together. *snorts* I couldn't go. I was way too tired to stay up and went to bed. Next thing I know my mother wakes me up and tells me my little one is sick!! Imagine my horror! We couldn't get him some help till Thursday, but we still don't know for sure why he got sick, but it would seem it was the nausea... Anyway, we pretty much sure he's ok, it's been 48hrs and he hasn't gotten sick again. (^.^ FWU!) Friday, my friend and I did get together, and well I spent most of the day with her.

*clears throat* Sorry about that. Had to rant to somebody! ^^;; Anyway, here what the notes mean!

[1] According to the manga, didn't it take him eight years to fish the Sennen Puzzle? Yah? Ok.

[2] You may notice here I didn't mention Anzu/Tea, ne? Well the reason is _not_ because I don't like her, but b/c Yugi met her _before_ he finished the puzzle. K? 

[3] I don't know what they teach there! I just choose this as a foreign language.

[4] 'Otouto' means 'little brother', just as 'Onii(san/chan/sama)' means 'big brother'.

[5] Well, I can't stand 'Shadow Realm', 'Shadow Games', or 'Shadow Powers', so I decided to use the original stuff: 'Dark Realm (?)/Realm of Darkness', 'Dark Powers', 'Dark Games'.

[6] 'Sile' is the vocative (a.k.a. commanding) form of the Latin word 'sileō' which means 'silent/ be still/ etc'

[7] 'Ad Romam tū abitō' means 'I send you to Rome'.

Well that's enough for now, I will update on 'The Prices We Pay' as soon as my muses *glares at the muses, who are quickly leaving the room* give me the inspiration I need to get the story to live up to it's name. And it's plot! *coughs* Anyway, review and tell me if you want for this to be continued. 


End file.
